Quisiera odiarte
by MegurineChikane
Summary: Miku siempre ha odiado a Luka, pero este año escolar será obligada a trabajar con ella. ¿Podrá Miku seguir negando lo que siente por la pelirosa?
1. Día uno

**Hola! **

**Y entonces volví a tomar coca-cola de noche… ya sé que no debo pero es que es tan rica y pues hace rato tenía esta idea, así que con algo de inspiración y nada de sueño escribí esto… espero les guste y bla bla bla…**

**Disclaimer: insisto, ¿esto es necesario? Ya, ya ok, Vocaloid no me pertenece… ya quisiera yo…**

**Día uno**

_…Corría por las escaleras, subía cada escalón como si su vida dependiera de ello, no había tiempo para un descanzo. Tenía que llegar al último piso y rescatarla. Se empezaba a impacientar, ya había recorrido medio mundo y peleado con el otro medio solo para llegar allí. Su corazón latía como loco, en un frenesí tan intenso que pensó que sus oídos estallarían ante el estropicio que causaba._

_Envaino su espada y camino con paso decidido hasta aquella puerta. Una vez abierta allí estaba ella, aquella chica que juró cuidar y que por varios giros del destino había terminado confinada en aquel repulsivo lugar. _

_Ella estaba sentada, solo pudo ver su largo y sedoso cabello color aqua mientras miraba absorta desde su ventana aquel atardecer. Se veía preciosa, con su vestido largo y blanco que de alguna manera resaltaba su figura._

_En un instante ella pareció notar la presencia de alguien más en la habitación se dio la vuelta esperando ver a su captor, esa horrible bruja de cabellos rosados. Pero en lugar de ello vio aquellos ojos azules que pensó no vería nuevamente. Se abalanzó a él, este la recibió con gusto en sus brazos, la alzó y a la luz del atardecer sellaron su encuentro con un beso._

**_FIN_**

– Basura… esto es una completa basura, como todo lo que escribo. ¿Acaso no puedo hacer algo bien? Además. – Ella pasaba su vista nuevamente por lo que había escrito. – ¿descanso con z? ¿Quién escribe descanso con z?... Eso debe ser producto del sueño. – se decía a si misma aquella chica frente a su ordenador. Miró a su derecha. El reloj de su mesa indicaba las doce y veintiuno. Al día siguiente iniciaban las clases y ella ahí perdiendo el tiempo como a veces lo veía.

Apagó su ordenador y se levantó con pesadez de la silla. Quizás si mañana le daba una nueva leía a su historia la perspectiva de esta podía mejorar. Aunque en realidad lo dudaba enormemente. Se dirigió al armario y sacó su pijama favorito, luego fue al baño a darse una ducha rápida, para regresar a la cama y dormir profundamente.

Despertó muy temprano al día siguiente, se estiró aún acostada, se tallo los ojos y levantó de su cómoda y caliente cama. Se lavó la cara, cepillo los dientes, tomó su uniforme del armario y colocó con tranquilidad, este consistía en una falda negra, una camisa blanca con una corbata roja y un saco café. Se puso las medias negras largas y los zapatos, finalmente peinó su cabello largo y sedoso de extraño color aqua en dos coletas, le gustaba llevarlo así, aunque muchas veces le dijeron que se veía infantil, a ella no le importaba.

Bajó a la sala de su casa, saludó a sus padres y hermano menor. Desayunó tranquilamente. Tomó el obento que le dio su madre, su maleta con todos los libros en ella y salió al que sería su último primer día de instituto.

Salió de su casa y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, disfrutando de la fresca brisa de aquella mañana que jugaba con su cabello. Llegó a una esquina, esperó por alrededor de cinco minutos, al no llegar quien esperaba continuó su camino a la escuela, pero no avanzado mucho, ya que escuchó gritar su nombre. – Miku.

Miku era su nombre, Hatsune Miku. Ella era una joven de tan solo dieciocho años de edad. Se podría describir como una chica muy responsable y seria, de las que no les gusta quedar mal.

– Buenos días Rin-chan, Len-Kun. – Saludó a una de sus mejores amigas y al hermano de ella.

– Hola Mi-chan, casi no llegamos al punto de encuentro, pensamos que te irías.

– Casi no me alcanzan.

– Je si, bueno vamos que luego Gumi no nos espera. – comentó Len. Así Miku comenzó su marcha nuevamente, esta vez acompañada de Rin y Len. Ellos eran muy parecidos físicamente, solo que él era un poco más alto, si no fuera por el moño que simulaba unas orejas de conejo de Rin y el uniforme, no los diferenciarías.

Sin embargo, en personalidad distaban de ser similares, Rin era una chica de su misma edad, era rubia de ojos azules, más baja que Miku y por lo general se enfadaba con facilidad y era muy enérgica, llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que Miku, solo que sus medias eran más bajas y de color blanco. Len, por su parte era muy tranquilo, casi siempre llevaba la chaqueta del uniforme abierta, justo como en aquel momento dejando ver la camisa blanca y la corbata roja, además de un pantalón negro.

Caminaron unas calles más y vieron en una esquina a no más de cien metros a una chica un tanto alta o al menos más que ellos tres, de cabellos verdes y el mismo uniforme escolar de Miku. – Buenos días Gumi-chan. – Dijo muy alegre Rin.

– Hola chicos. – Contesto ella.

– Hola Gumi. ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? – Saludó muy cortésmente Len.

– Vamos, se nos hace tarde. – Fue lo único que dijo Miku. Para continuar caminando sin importarle que sus amigos no la siguieran.

– ¡Espéranos Miku! – Grito Rin. – Amargada. – Refunfuño por lo bajo, haciendo que Len se riera.

– Ya cálmate Rin, ya sabes cómo es ella. – Comentó muy alegremente Gumi.

Resignados siguieron a la chica de ojos aguamarina. Entraron al instituto por aquellas altas rejas, que ahora se encontraban abiertas. En el camino saludaron a algunos de sus compañeros que siempre han estado en el mismo salón y otros que conocían por referencias.

– ¿Dónde nos tocará este año? – Se preguntaba Len.

– No me importa mientras sea con ustedes. – Dijo Gumi.

– Hola chicos. – Saludó un joven alto de ojos azules y cabellos del mismo color. Que por alguna razón estaba comiendo un helado desde muy temprano.

– Hola Kaito-kun. ¿No es muy temprano para un helado? – Preguntó Len.

– No existen horarios para los helados. – A ninguno de los cuatro les sorprendió la respuesta.

– Si sigues así se te congelará el cerebro. – Comentaba Gumi divertida.

– No, el helado es indispensable en la dieta.

– ¿Según quién? – Preguntaba el rubio.

– Chicos, es un poco tarde, ya va a sonar el timbre, y aún no sabemos en qué curso nos tocó… los veo en el salón si es que nos toca juntos.

– Qué te costaba integrarte un poco. – Le dijo Rin en lo que Miku caminaba donde se encontraba la lista con los cursos. – Me pregunto si algún día se le quitará lo amargada. – Susurró Rin.

Miku se acercó a aquel gran tablón donde se encontraban todos los cursos. Estaba sumamente lleno, sin embargo, logró escabullirse entre varias personas hasta llegar donde estaban los salones de tercero. – Hatsune, Hatsune, Hatsune. – Buscaba su nombre. Y lo encontró al parecer le tocaría en el 3 – B. Ahora comenzó a buscar los nombres de sus amigos. – Kagamine 1, Kagamine 2. – Ella siempre se refería a sus amigos gemelos como Kagamine 1 y 2… solo que ellos no lo sabían. – Aquí están, que bien… Megpoid. – Buscaba ahora a su amiga peliverde. – ¡yeah! – Exclamó al verla en su mismo salón. – ¿Será que está ella? – Se preguntó, comenzó a buscar ese nombre que incluso solo pensarlo le daba dolores de cabeza. – ¡No! Otra vez me tocará con ella.

Salió de la masa de gente y encontró a sus tres amigos de pie esperando algo. – Hola Miku-chan, ¿dónde nos tocó? – Preguntó Len despreocupadamente. Ella solo rodó los ojos.

– ¿Están esperando a que yo les diga?

– ¡Claro!…Te conocemos y sabemos que nos buscaste. No lo niegues – Dijo Rin, señalándola.

– ¿Será que debido a que es nuestro último año, podrían tomarse el trabajo de buscar sus nombres?

– Nop…. Ni para que hacerlo igual tú ya lo hiciste. – Dijo Gumi con una sonrisa, ¿es que nada se la quita? Pensaba Miku.

– Quizás no.

– Vamos Mi-chan… te conocemos dinos. – Rogó Rin.

Ella solo botó un pequeño gemido de impaciencia. – Solo porque ya es tarde, nos tocó a todos en el 3 – B.

– ¿Todos? – Preguntó emocionada Rin.

– Sí, todos. Así que ya vayamos o se nos hará tarde.

– Si, si, lo que digas… vamos muchachos antes de que Hulk salga de ese pequeño cuerpo. – Dijo Rin, mientras Miku la miraba muy enojada. Pero igual caminaron hasta el salón.

Luego de aquella discusión asistieron a la ceremonia de inicio de clases. Miku se veía concentrada en lo que decía el rector, mientras que sus amigos se la pasaron susurrando durante toda la ceremonia. Una que otra vez le hablaron a ella pero la peliacua los ignoró.

Más tarde, Ya en el aula, se ubicaron en sus puesto predilectos en años anteriores, ni tan atrás ni adelante, Miku se sentó al lado de la ventana del pasillo, Rin detrás suyo, al lado de ella Gumi, y frente a ella Len, quedando de esa manera al lado de Miku.

La peliacua comenzó a observar el lugar, viendo que entraban sus compañeros de clases, los mismos de siempre, Kaito al que ya saludaron en la mañana. Meiko, una chica castaña de cabello corto, con grandes atributos, Lily una de las mejores amigas de Meiko. Vio a Neru, una rubia que jugaba con su celular, al lado de ella a Haku, una peliblanca que trataba de llamar su atención…. En fin todos los de siempre.

– ¿A quién buscas Mi-chan? – La sacó de sus pensamientos Rin. – ¿A la poseedora de tus afectos, digo odio? – Preguntó con picardía, pero solo recibió una mirada que decía "te mataré lentamente" de parte de su amiga y unas risas de su hermano y Gumi.

– Oh hablando de ella ahí llegó. – Ante las palabras de Gumi, Miku volteó a mirar inmediatamente a la puerta y allí en efecto se encontraba ella… Megurine Luka, una chica alta y esbelta, cuerpo tonificado, muy probablemente por hacer ejercicio, ¿o cómo alguien podría tener un cuerpo así siendo sedentario? Cabellos rosados y ojos azules. Sí, una mujer hermosa de la cual todos quieren ser su amigo… excepto ella.

Miku solo soltó un bufido. – Oh mira este año parece más alta. – Continuo Rin.

– Y también parece que una talla más. – Dijo Gumi algo desganada. – ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Luka parecía buscar algo, al pasar su vista por donde estaba Miku se quedaron viendo, sus ojos destellaban, parecían en medio de una batalla y quien mirara a otro lado primero perdería. Pero Luka retiró su vista de Miku al ser llamada por Lily, una de sus amigas.

Una vez Luka vio a su grupo sonrió inmediatamente. – Hola chicas. – Alcanzó oír Miku. Mientras caminaba donde estaban Meiko y Lily. Ignorando por completo a la peliaqua.

– Mmmm eso me parece segregación. – Dijo de repente Gumi.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Cuestionó Miku.

– Es que nada más míralas, todas son las que mayor talla tienen en el salón, andan juntas y no hablan con los demás compañeros…. Creo que nos rechazan por no tener suficiente.

Miku la miraba asombrada… eso era lo más estúpido que había escuchado, aunque por otro lado, tenía cierto grado de sentido. Se sacudió la cabeza, las cosas que le hacen pensar este par.

En cambio Rin era otra historia. – Es cierto…. Deberíamos quejarnos… o segregarlas por tener demasiado.

Miku llevó su mano hacía su rostro… en serio, ¿cómo era amiga de este par?

– Mejor ignoro eso. – Dijo Len, quien se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba Kaito, sentándose a su lado.

– ¿Se están escuchando? – Preguntó Miku antes de que sus amigas soltaran una nueva estupidez pero el profesor llegó.

– Buenos días alumnos… – Él acomodó algunas cosas y luego se dirigió a sus alumnos. – Este será su último año de escuela, algunos pasarán a la universidad y otros a la escuela técnica, como sea espero que la pasen un agradable curso, aprendan y decidan muy bien que quieren para sus vidas.

Miku pensó de inmediato en su sueño, ella quería ser escritora. Algún día llevar a una editorial una de sus historias, que sea publicada muchas ediciones y ser una best seller.

El docente continuo con su especie de discurso motivacional. Resultó que aquel sensei que rondaba los treinta años, de cabellos cafés y ojos verdes sería su profesor titular, además del maestro de química… la asignatura más odiada de Miku, es que no entendía del todo eso de las reacciones y equivalencias.

– Bueno, necesito que se hagan en parejas, decidan muy bien con quien hacerse, ya que no podrán cambiarlo y será su compañero de trabajo todo el año.

Todos comenzaron inmediatamente a hacerse en parejas. Haku corrió donde estaba Nerú, Oliver con Yuma, Meiko con Lily, Cul con Leon, Yukari con Aria, Gumi con Rin.

¿Gumi con Rin? Pensó de inmediato Miku, por lo general Rin hacía pareja con Len y ella con Gumi. A ella siempre le ha parecido muy lindo Len, o al menos no le es indiferente. Por esto ella vio la situación como su oportunidad de oro para estar cerca del rubio todo el año y no la desperdiciaría por nada del mundo.

Dirigió su vista hacia donde se suponía que estaría sentado Len. Sin embargo, él se encontraba peleando con Kaito por quien haría grupo con Luka. – Ya te dije que Luka se hará conmigo. – Decía un poco bajo Len mientras miraba fijamente a Kaito.

– No conmigo. – Alzó la voz Kaito. – ¿Cierto Luka? – Ella simplemente los miraba entre asombrada y ¿Asustada? Le pareció a Miku… la pelirosa trataba de hablar pero ellos no la dejaban.

Len empezó a alzar sus manos y señalarlo. – Ella no se pondría con un idiota como tú.

– Cómo que idiota. – Al decir esto se levantaron de sus asientos. Len miraba desafiante a Kaito, ya que él peliazul era más alto que él.

– Sí, tienes todo el cerebro congelado. – Luego de decir esas palabras comenzaron a forcejear.

– Acéptalo Len, ella no quiere colocarse con un enano como tú. – El asunto ya se salía de las manos. Todos habían dejado de hablar y miraban al par discutir.

– Ustedes dos, ¿qué se supone que están haciendo? – Espetó de repente el docente.

– A esto… – Medio alcanzó a decir Len, en lo que soltaba a Kaito. Ambos tenían descompuesto el informe.

– Se separan inmediatamente… ¿Megurine-san ya tiene pareja? – Preguntó el profesor, ella solo negó con la cabeza. – ¿Alguien más está sin pareja? – Ante el interrogante solo Miku alzó la mano. – Bien, Kagamine-san y Shion-san ustedes tendrán que hacerse en grupo y Magurine-san, a usted le toca con Hatsune-san.

Al decir esas palabras el salón quedó en completo silencio, todos miraron asombrados al docente y luego a las aludidas, que solo se miraban con odio.

– ¡Yo no me pondré con ella! – Soltaron a la vez.

– No me interesa… ahora abran sus libros en la página 10. Y no quiero más discusiones, sino quieren terminar en dirección.

Miku soltó un bufido de frustración y Luka solo observó todo con desgano y un poco de temor… los demás estaban sumamente asombrados ante la decisión del sensei. Al parecer este iba a ser un año interesante después de todo, no todos los días un docente obliga a dos estudiantes que se odian a muerte a trabajar juntas, ¿no?

Ellas seguían observándose a los ojos. La tensión se sentía en el aire. Incluso Len y Kaito ahora estaban sentados, quietos y callados. No podían creer el desenlace de su pequeña discusión.

– Megurine-san, siéntese al lado de Hatsune-san. – Ella con toda su fuerza de voluntad tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia donde Miku. No sin antes soltar un bufido de frustración, su suerte no podría ser peor.

Miku, la miraba atentamente, en un instante miró a sus amigos, Len le decía "disculpa" mientras que Kaito un "lo siento" con los labios. Ella solo hizo una mueca de molestia.

Luka caminó algo temerosa hasta donde estaba Miku, ya que estaban en zonas opuestas y se sentó donde iría Len.

– Ese será su puesto todo el año.

– ¿Durante su clase? – Un poco temerosa de la respuesta, Luka preguntó en un tono de voz muy bajo, pero debido al silencio el docente escuchó perfectamente.

– En todas las clases. – Grandioso y ahora todo el año estaría al lado de esa tonta… Es que no soportaba ni su presencia. Ni su cabello largo y sedoso, ni sus expresivos y hermosos ojos que… ¿qué carajos estás pensando? Sacudió su cabeza ante los pensamientos que siempre llegaban a ella cuando pensaba en Hatsune… Recuerda la odias y ella a ti, se decía a sí misma.

Por su lado Miku estaba roja, pero de rabia. Para ella esa chica pelirosa representaba todo lo que odiaba… según ella era arrogante y ególatra. Nada más era ver cómo era, si le hablaba alguien que no fuese de su círculo social se quedaba callada, si un docente le preguntaba algo, por lo general no respondía.

Pero la razón principal de su odio radicaba en que Luka la superaba en todo. En el club de canto, donde seguramente este año sería la presidente y ella a lo mucho vicepresidenta. Sacaba mayor nota que ella en toda asignatura que se le ocurriera. En deportes, nunca había podido ganarle una carrera o cualquier competencia individual. Es que hasta en estatura y porte. No había algo en lo que Miku en todos estos años haya podido superar a Luka, y eso la frustraba.

– Genial. – Dijo con gran ironía Miku.

– Sin replicas Hatsune-san.

– ¿Yo que tengo que ver en esa discusión? – Preguntó entre enojada y abatida.

– Una palabra más de parte de alguna de las dos y se irán a dirección.

Lo que le faltaba, Miku trató de respirar profundamente y evitar que toda la ira saliera…. Qué problema es sufrir de irá y que esta quiera saltar frente a tu maestro el primer día de clases.

En todo el salón comenzó a escucharse suaves susurros de parte de los alumnos. Que veían atentos a las dos chicas. Incluso ya algunos estaban haciendo apuestas de cuánto duraría ese par antes de comenzar a pelear y golpearse.

Gumi y Rin miraban preocupadas a su amiga, ellas sabían muy bien que Miku no duraría mucho antes de soltar un par de insultos a la pelirosa, pero su mayor preocupación era como manejaría su amiga peliacua el estar tan cerca de Luka tanto tiempo… ellas intuían la verdadera razón del "odio" de la Hatsune, aunque ella misma se lo negara.

Por su lado Meiko y Lily miraban atentas a Luka, sin prestar la más mínima atención al docente. Sabían que a Luka le costaría montones hablar con aquella chica o cualquiera que no fuesen ellas, la pelirosa era tímida, solo que por lo general lo disimulaba pasando por arrogante. Hablar con las personas no era su fuerte. Se lamentaban no haberse puesto una de ellas con su amiga como siempre, pero se suponía que la idiota de SeeU sería su pareja, sin embargo, aquella rubia aún no aparecía y ellas estaban seguras estaba en el mismo salón.

Luego de aquel suceso la clase continuo normal. Cuando una rubia apareció algo agitada en la entrada del salón. El docente la miraba asombrado.

– ¿Este es el salón 3 – B?

– Ah esto sí. – Dijo muy serio el docente tras sus gafas.

– Oh lo siento, por llegar tarde, pero me quedé dormida y luego no encontraba el salón.

Al otro lado del salón una rubia y una castaña querían matar a su amiga… SeeU al fin apareció pero a unos minutos de acabar la clase, ¿es en serio?

El docente miró su reloj y luego a la chica. – ¿Qué hora es esta de llegar señorita?

– Lo siento, en serio. – Dijo SeeU, una rubia de intensos ojos azules.

El suspiró, que difícil es tratar con adolescentes a veces. – Ya ni para qué hacerla pasar, la clase y el día escolar están por acabar, espero mañana llegue temprano… ah necesitará un compañero para esta clase. – Ella de inmediato miró a sus amigas, pero se extrañó de solo ver a Lily y a Meiko, buscó por el salón y no salía de su asombro al ver a Luka al lado de Miku… ¿ qué había pasado?

Sus amigas le hacían señas y ella comprendió. – Oh bueno me haré con Megurne-san. – Dijo.

– No se preocupe, Megurine-san ya tiene compañera. Mañana llegará un nuevo alumno que por motivos ajenos no pudo llegar hoy, él será su compañero.

Bueno lo había intentado. El docente le solicito que esperara afuera ya que por la hora no la dejaría entrar. Dentro del salón acababa la clase, al ser la primera el docente decidió no dejar trabajo para la casa y al salir todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos mientras la jornada académica acababa.

Una vez fuera del aula el profesor, Luka se levantó de su asiento como si quemara y dirigió hacia sus amigas. En lo que Len se sentaba en el que sería su puesto. – Lo siento Miku, en serio.

Miku no hablaba, de la ira no hablaba… quería matar a Len y a Kaito, ¿qué le costaba a Len hacerse con ella?

Rin golpeo en la cabeza a su hermano. – Que tenías en la cabeza… ¿por qué querías hacerte con ella?

– Oh bueno es que esta mañana Kaito escuchó a Lily y a Meiko hablar de Luka, que ella era muy tímida y que de seguro no tenía el valor de hablarle a la persona que le ha gustado toda la secundaria. Entonces él y yo pensamos que podíamos ser uno de nosotros y – Pero Gumi no lo dejó terminar, ya que lo golpeó fuertemente.

– Idiota… ¿qué te hace creer que quien le gustas eres tú?

– No lo sé… además Kaito comenzó el juego.

– ¿Y tú Miku no vas a decir nada? – Preguntó Rin. Pero la peliacua se negaba a hablar, seguía roja hasta las orejas y ahora incluso parecía más molesta.

Al otro lado del salón Lily tomaba por el cuello a SeeU que había ingresado al salón una vez el profesor salió. – Idiota… ¿cómo llegas cuando ya es hora de irse?

La cara de la rubia ya estaba tornando a un color morado. – Ya suéltala Lily. – Dijo Meiko en lo que le quitaba las manos de Lily del cuello se SeeU.

– ¿Me-me pueden explicar qué pasó?

– Pasó estúpida que por tú no llegar temprano los tontos de Kaito y Len comenzaron a pelear por hacer grupo con Luka, y el docente en castigo los puso a ellos juntos y cómo la única sin grupo era Hatsune, y a Luka le tocó con ella.

– ¿Ah? – SeeU se dirigió a la pelirosa que no había dicho nada hasta el momento. – Calma Luka, calma. Deberás aprovechar, la coletitas no te odia tanto… míralo por el lado bueno podrás conocer su casa y hasta quizás pasar tiempo con ella.

– D-de que ha-hablas idiota. – Dijo muy roja Luka.

Meiko y Lily solo pudieron girar sus ojos. No sabían que era peor, los comentarios de SeeU o que Luka se hiciera la desentendida.

– ¡Qué es la oportunidad de tu vida!

– N-no lo es… quien dijo que quiero hacer g-grupo con e-ella. – Dijo esto al tiempo de mirar fijamente a Miku que estaba más roja de la ira que de costumbre… ella nunca había entendido el odio de Miku hacía ella, solo se lo había retribuido desde siempre.

SeeU siguió hablando como si Luka no hubiese dicho nada. – Te imaginas… tú y ella, en su habitación, estudiando muy de cerca… de repente sientes su aliento cerca y luego. – Pero no terminó de describir la escena ya que Luka la había golpeado fuertemente dejándola casi inconsciente.

Luka ahora tenía la cara sumamente roja, por lo que Meiko decidió intervenir. – No le hagas caso Luka. – Dijo tranquilamente en lo que SeeU se levantaba y tocaba su cabeza donde estaba el golpe. – Vámonos a casa de Lily y te prepararemos una rica ensalada de atún.

– ¿Por qué a mi casa? – Preguntó la aludida.

– No sé… es la más cercana y supongo tienes latas de atún…

– Por lo menos en mi nevera hay algo más que sake. – Dijo la rubia.

– Ya no peleen. – Intervino SeeU, al tiempo que se colocaba de pie y salían del salón, aún habían bastantes alumnos, debido a que era el primer día de clases y se estaban poniendo al corriente.

– ¿No sé supone que Kaito gusta de Miku? –Hablaba Gumi mientras recogía sus cosas para salir.

– No lo sé. – Dijo Rin. – Él nunca lo ha admitido o negado… aunque creí que Len gustaba de Miku.

– ¿Saben que estoy aquí verdad? – Al fin hablaba Miku. Quien pareció reaccionar al escuchar lo último.

– Claro que lo sabemos, pero estabas tan ausente dentro de tu aura de enojo que llegamos a pensar que te habías tele-trasportado a otro universo.

Miku las miraba seriamente. – Rin, Gumi, ¿cómo se sentirían ustedes si les toca hacer grupo con la persona que más odian y encima por culpa de otros?

Gumi y Rin la miraban seriamente. – Tú no la odias. – Dijeron al unísono. – Simplemente no aceptas la realidad. – Continuó la pequeña rubia.

Miku no dijo nada, solo salió rápidamente del salón para ignorar las locuras y desvaríos de sus dos amigas. Rin jaló del cuello a Len que hablaba con Kaito y junto con Gumi alcanzaron a Miku para irse juntos a casa y quizás quedarse en la casa de Miku a molestarla un rato. Pero ella no lo permitió.

Al llegar a su casa se fue directamente a su cuarto, ni siquiera saludó a su hermano y padres, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había pasado aquel día, este año escolar ya no pintaba nada bien para ella y es que no sabía cómo iba a tolerar estar tanto tiempo al lado de la chica que le gustaba.

**Que Miku no es tsundere y Luka tímida? Hmmp pues les recuerdo que los Vocaloids no tienen personalidad XD Oh por cierto eso pasó en mi salón de clases, por allá hace mil años cuando estudiaba en el instituto en mi último grado, dos chicas que se odiaban les tocó juntas… fue un desastre jajaja obvio no se enamoraron, pero fue muy gracioso de ver XD**

**Por otro lado no tengo idea de cuando escriba el segundo capítulo… así que no lo esperen pronto XD**


	2. Día dos

**Hooooooooola! La verdad no comprendo por qué me han pedido tanto que continúe esta historia, pero gracias =D Aquí el segundo cap, espero no decepcionar.**

**Día dos**

_Ella descansa tranquilamente en el sofá verde que está en la sala de su casa, sin mucho que hacer, más que contar las vigas del techo. Siente que alguien baja las escaleras y se dirige dónde ella._

_– Querida, regreso en un rato – Le dice su madre. – Por favor está pendiente del correo, llegará algo importante. _

_– ¡Claro! – Responde ella sin mucho interés. Siente salir a su madre, pero ella sigue acostada. Pasa una media hora y escucha el sonido del timbre que indica que hay alguien en la puerta. Se levanta del sofá y abre la puerta. En ella encuentra a un chico con un uniforme de repartidor y una pequeña caja en sus manos. _

_El joven le hace entrega del paquete, además de hacerla firmar un documento de recibido, le entrega el recibido y se va. Ella no muestra mucho interés en el objeto en sus manos. Lo coloca en la mesa y va de nuevo a tumbarse en el sofá. Sin embargo sus planes se ven truncados cuando de la nada un husky siberiano corrió en su dirección, ella lo esquiva como puede, pero su traviesa mascota decide tomar con su hocico el paquete en la mesa. Al ella darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho sale a correr tras de él. _

_– ¡Wolfy ven aquí! – Grita exasperada, pero el animal corre por toda la casa. Ella lo sigue sin descanzo. En un momento inesperado su hermano llega a la casa, por lo que inevitablemente abre la puerta. La mascota en un rápido movimiento sale por la puerta. _

_Ella corre aún más desesperada para alcanzar a su perro y verificar que el paquete que espera su madre esté en buen estado. Wolfy corre en dirección al parque que está cerca del lugar. Al llegar al parque en lugar de detenerse como pensó ella, el perro continúa su carrera, hasta llegar un estanque tranquilo. Ella sonrió al pensar que su mascota no se adentraría al agua y por ende se detendría o cambiaría de rumbo por lo que desacelerará, pero contrario a sus pensamientos, comienza a nadar. _

_Ella mira con ojos muy abiertos debido al asombro. Su preocupación se duplica al pensar que el paquete y su contenido sufrirán daños por el agua. Sin darse cuenta de su hermano tras ella que le grita que se detenga, ella se adentra en el pequeño lago olvidando que no sabe nadar debido a la preocupación. Camina un poco entre el agua hasta que no pisa la tierra más y comienza a asustarse, debido a su desespero se hunde más y más. _

_Pero no comienza a ahogarse, ella trata de ir a la orilla o al menos hacia afuera pero algo extraño la succiona, siente que es jalada por algún tipo de remolino dentro del agua y se adentra a un peculiar torbellino de agua. En medio de la confusión pierde el conocimiento._

_Despierta debido al sol fuerte directo en su rostro, además de algo que le picotea una de sus mejillas. Abre sus ojos lentamente y se encuentra con unos ojos azules preocupados que la miraban fijamente. Ella algo confundida se levanta lentamente, dándose cuenta que está sobre una mesa y luego nota que está en lo que parece una plaza de mercado._

_Muy aturdida trata de hablar pero el chico delante de ella lo hace primero. – Buenas tardes señorita. No sé cómo o por qué llegó a mi mesa, pero le agradecería que se baje de ella. _

_Ella mira al muchacho algo confundida. – ¿Eh?_

_– ¿Es usted sorda o tonta señorita?_

_– No. – Fue su única respuesta. Ella aún no comprende que pasa. Miró fijamente al muchacho, aparte de los ojos azules ahora notó que era un joven de más o menos su edad, cabellos rubios cortos, algo alto y a sus ojos, muy guapo. _

_Ella bajo de la mesa muy apenada y sin comprender que hacía allí. Cuando nota que una chica rubia con el cabello atado en una cola de caballo se acerca a ellos. – Rinto, ¿por qué te demoras tanto en llevar la mesa a nuestro lugar de siempre? – Pregunta exaltada._

_– Lo siento Lenka, pero esta chica estaba durmiendo sobre nuestra mesa. – Dice algo molesto el joven._

_La chica dirige su vista a ella. – ¿Quién eres tú? Nunca te había visto por el pueblo._

_"¿Pueblo?" En ese instante lo nota, los alrededores no se parece en nada a Tokyo. Por un lado no hay edificios, solo ve casas pequeñas. Por otro, al fin se da cuenta de la vestimenta de todos a su alrededor, parecían tener trajes de una Londres del siglo XIX; de ejemplo están los chicos que la miran desconcertados. El joven viste una camisa blanca sencilla, con las mangas arrejuntadas, tiene un pantalón caqui y unos tirantes sosteniendo sus pantalones. La chica tiene un vestido de flores algo pasado de moda. Ambos usan botas y sombreros. Finalmente, no se referían a ella con algún honorifico, sino como "señorita"._

_– ¿Dónde estoy? – Los chicos se miran entre si y luego a la chica frente a ellos. _

_– Esta en una de las aldeas de Crypton. _

_– ¿Crypton? – Pregunta totalmente desconcertada. – ¿Qué es Crypton?_

_– Señorita. ¿Está bien? – Pregunta la rubia escondida detrás del rubio, la mira con temor ahora. _

_– No, no lo estoy. Hace un instante estaba en Tokyo persiguiendo a mi perro con un… – Se detiene debido a que recuerda los hechos anteriores a tirarse al lago del parque. – ¡La caja! – Grita algo asustada. – ¡Mi madre me matará!_

_Los rubios dan un paso hacia atrás. Aquella chica los asustaba cada vez más. – Rinto, creo que deberías tomar la mesa e ignorar a esta muchacha._

_– No sé Lenka. Me parece que está algo confundida. No creo que sea adecuado abandonarla a su suerte. _

_ – Pero tenemos que empezar a montar nuestro puesto. _

_La joven parece estar aún confundida. – ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunta Rinto._

_Ella los mira. – M-Miku. – Les dice preocupada. _

_– Bien Miku. Soy Rinto y ella es mi hermana menor Lenka. – Señala a la rubia junto a él. – Te llevaremos donde Meito. Quizás él pueda ayudarte. – Ofrece el muchacho amablemente._

_– ¿Meito? – Pregunta confundida._

_– Sí, es la persona más… sabia de la aldea. – Dice con una sonrisa dulce. Una que hace que a Miku le lata fuertemente su corazón. _

_– O-ok. – Responde con una ligera sonrisa. _

_– Rinto. Debemos llevar la mesa. – Le reprocha Lenka a su hermano._

_– Pero no podemos dejar a esta joven sola aquí._

_Miku no comprendía porque ellos hablan de ella en su presencia, como si no estuviera allí. – N-no se preocupen. Solo tengo que recordar como llegué hasta aquí y regresaré. – Ella solo puede pensar que había terminado (sin saber cómo) en una aldea de amish._

_Ella no se percata, pero los hermanos discuten un momento más sobre qué hacer a continuación, luego dirigen su mirada a ella en muestra de que decidieron algo. – Bien, puede acompañarnos en nuestra venta diaria y al finalizar el día la llevaremos donde Meito._

_Ella alza una ceja confundida. – No se preocupen. Yo trataré de regresar a Tokyo por mi lado. _

_– ¿Qué es Tokyo? – Pregunta confundida Lenka._

_– Es la capital de Japón. _

_– ¿Japón? ¿Qué es eso?_

_– Un país._

_– Pero los únicos países en estas tierras son Crypton, Vocaloid y Yamaha. _

_– ¿Qué? ¿Es que no les enseñan geografía en la escuela?_

_– ¿Escuela? ¿Qué es eso? _

_– El lugar dónde se va a aprender. _

_Los hermanos vuelven a verse el uno al otro, ya pensando que la chica frente a ellos está loca. – No existe nada llamado escuela o algo donde se haga lo que dices. _

_– No puedo creerlo, pleno siglo 21, ¿y aún hay quienes no han ido a una escuela?_

_Ahora sí que se confirmaba que la salud mental de la chica era algo dudosa. – ¿Siglo 21?_

_– Sí, ya saben el año 2000 y demás._

_– Per señorita, este es el año 1876. _

_Ella se congela al escuchar eso. – ¿Qué? – Baja su vista para pensar un poco en la situación cuando nota que su ropa no es la acostumbrada, o al menos la que tenía puesta en su casa cuando salió corriendo tras su perro. Era un vestido sencillo caqui como el de la rubia. – ¿qué está pasando aquí? – Se pregunta a sí misma alarmada._

– ¡Miku! – Gritó su madre, sacándola de su mundo. – ¡Duérmete ya! Mañana tienes clases.

La aludida suspiró cansada, al fin tenía ideas y la interrumpen de esa forma. – Ya voy mamá. – ella revisó rápidamente lo que escribió. – ¿Por qué siempre escribo mal descanso? – Siguió leyendo buscando errores, pero su madre tocó la puerta de su habitación.

– Miku. Si no apagas esa computadora ahora mismo, mañana cuando regreses de la escuela no la encontrarás!

Al escuchar tal amenaza guardó el documento y apagó inmediatamente su ordenador. – Sí madre. – fue a su cuarto de baño a lavarse los dientes, quitó su uniforme y colocó su pijama.

Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado ese día. Recapitulando sería algo así como el peor día de su vida, ¿cómo era posible que en su primer día de instituto la obliguen a trabajar con la tonta de Megurine? Encima llegó a su casa y trató de dormir y olvidarse del mundo, pero su madre subió y la sacó de su habitación para que comiera la cena y estuviera un momento en familia. Cuando llegó a su habitación tuvo una idea súbita y supo que tenía que escribirla, pero tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para continuarla. – Espero no se me olvide nada. – Se dijo a sí misma antes de caer dormida.

.

La luz se filtraba por aquel cuarto lleno de objetos aguamarina, todo lo era, desde las sabanas hasta las cortinas. En su habitación había prevalecido el color rosa, pero de un momento a otro los objetos fueron siendo reemplazados por cosas de color azul marino.

Al sentir el sol en su rostro abrió sus ojos, escaneó la habitación, pasó sus manos por su cabello algo desordenado pensando en que tenía que ir a la ducha ahora mismo si quería llegar temprano. Mientras se arreglaba para un día más de escuela no pudo evitar en pensar en el día anterior, a pesar de todo no sería un mal año. Estaría sentada en todas sus clases junto a ella, además quizás pueda ir con ella a la biblioteca o a su casa y hacer los deberes juntas.

Terminó de arreglarse y bajó al primer piso y saludó a sus padres y hermano mayor. Desayunó con calma, habló un poco y salió hacia la escuela. El viento de primavera meció sus cabellos rosados. Suspiró mientras pensaba que decirle a Miku cuando llegara. – Tú puedes hablarle Luka. – Se daba ánimos a sí misma.

Llegó a la escuela y fue directamente a su salón, sabiendo que sus amigas también irían allí apenas llegaran a la escuela. Esperaba poder hablar con ellas antes de tener que sentarse junto a Miku todo el día. Sonrió ante este pensamiento.

– Hey Luka. – La saludó cálidamente Lily cuando entró. – ¿Ya pensaste en qué hacer? – La rubia se refería a lo que pensaba ella del plan de ella, Meiko y SeeU para conquistar a la pequeña de coletas.

– No hay nada que pensar Lily. – Se hizo la desentendida Luka.

– Oh Luka, no lo niegues más.

– No sé de qué hablas. – En ese momento llegó una chica de cabellos cortos café.

– ¿Aun negando la evidencia? – Le preguntó a Lily, quien solo asintió.

– Creo que deberíamos dejar el tema allí. Ella no hará ningún movimiento por lo visto.

– No te puedes rendir así no más Luka. – Comentó SeeU que llegó de un momento a otro.

– ¿Rendir? – Preguntó medio enojada Luka.

– No lo puedo creer Luka, aún no iniciamos el plan "conquista coletitas" y ya te rindes. – Respondió con tono burlón SeeU.

– Cállate idiota. – Luka iba a golpea a su compañera de clase, pero el timbre sonó, por lo que se acomodaron en sus asientos. Miku y sus amigos entraron al salón, al parecer se habían quedado hablando afuera.

– H-Hola Hatsune. – Saludó amablemente Luka.

Miku alzó la ceja ante el comportamiento extraño de la pelirrosa. – ¿Buenos días? – Le respondió.

Luka quería seguir hablando con ella, pero la mirada de Miku se lo impedía. No pasado muchos segundos de sonado el timbre ingresó el docente de química. – ¡Buenos días! – Saludó cortésmente. – Hoy le damos la bienvenida a un nuevo compañero de clases, adelante.

En ese instante entró un chico alto de cabellos morados largos. – Hola. Soy Kamui Gakupo. – Se presentó formalmente.

– Siéntate al lado de Dahee SeeU. Dahee alza la mano. – El joven se dirigió a una silla vaca al lado de la chica rubia que tenía la mano en el aire. – Ella será su compañera de trabajo durante el año en esta clase. – Aclaró el docente.

El profesor dicto la clase con normalidad. – Bueno chicos, queda una hora de clases, por lo que les dejaré un taller para que hagan con su compañero. Pueden ir a la biblioteca si quieren.

Inmediatamente todos se movilizaron a la biblioteca. Rin y Gumi se sentaron juntas en una de las mesas, Len y Kaito junto con ella y obviamente Miku quiso sentarse con sus amigos pero Luka insistía en sentarse en la mesa donde estaba Lily, Meiko, SeeU y el chico nuevo.

– Mira Megurine. Te sentarás donde yo digo.

– No veo el por qué tiene que ser de esa forma.

Rin y Gumi veían con aburrimiento la forma de actuar de su amiga. – Aquí vamos. – Comentó la rubia.

– Sí. Creo que más de una persona ganará una apuesta hoy. – Comentó la peliverde.

Mientras Miku respondía la pregunta de Luka. – Porque no fue mi culpa que termináramos juntas.

– ¿Y acaso fue mía?

– Pues debiste responderle a uno de los chicos.

– Ya habíamos acordado que yo estaría con SeeU. – Dijo como si fuese muy obvio.

– ¿Y por qué no lo aclaraste?

– No me dejaron.

– ¡Ustedes dos silencio! Esto es una biblioteca. Si van a discutir vayan a otro lado. – Informó la bibliotecaria muy molesta.

– ¿Por qué no simplemente unimos nuestras mesas? – Preguntó Lily.

– Esa es una buena idea. – Respondió Rin.

Y así terminaron todos uniendo sus mesas y trabajando juntos. Aunque no es que se hablaran mucho entre ellos. Luka hablaba del taller con SeeU y Miku consultaba todo lo que iba haciendo a Len. Gakupo que era nuevo no comprendía mucho lo que pasaba por lo que preguntó.

– Ah… SeeU-san, ¿no se supone que debe hacer el taller conmigo? En lugar de esta chica... ¿cómo te llamas? – Preguntó Gakupo a Luka.

– Megurine Luka. – Respondió casi de forma automática.

– Vale Megurine-san. ¿Tú no estás con esta pequeña de coletas?

– ¡No soy ninguna pequeña! Y preferiría no tener que tratar con ella. – Miku estaba al otro lado de la mesa. Ya que se sentó lo más lejos posible de Luka.

Gakupo seguía sin comprender que ocurría hasta que Lily, Meiko y SeeU le explicaron. – Bueno puedo comprender que se lleven mal. Pero deben tratar de trabajar juntas, ¿no? – Comentaba exasperado Gakupo debido a que no había podido hacer nada.

– Él tiene razón. – Comentó Gumi. – Miku tú debes trabajar con Luka-san.

Miku miró sorprendida a sus amigas, sentía que las habían traicionado. Ella no tuvo de otra que sentarse al lado de Luka. – ¿Qué llevas hecho? – Preguntó la pelirrosa.

– El punto dos y cuatro. – Respondió Miku.

– Oh yo tengo el uno y dos. Comparemos y hagamos el tercer punto.

Revisaron lo que llevaban la pelirrosa estuvo de acuerdo con el procedimiento de Miku y Miku con lo que llevaba Luka. Además el punto que tenían en común tenía la misma respuesta.

– Hagamos el tercero. – Dijo algo animada Luka.

Comenzaron a trabajar juntas, sin embargo, no lograban ponerse de acuerdo. – ¿Estás loca? Aún no tienes que sumar. – Miku miraba a Luka como si fuese un extraño ser salido de la nada.

– No. No lo estoy. Mira el ejemplo en tu cuaderno. – Luka le señaló a la peliaqua.

– Estas equivocada. Ese ejemplo es para otra cosa.

– La equivocada eres tú. – Ellas cada vez alzaban más la voz.

– ¡Eres una tonta! Eso no se hace así.

– Sí. Mira. – Luka continuó escribiendo en la hoja que iban a entregar, pero Miku comenzó a tratar de quitársela.

– Dame eso. – Todos los demás las miraban sin decir nada. Miku jaló demasiado fuerte la hoja por lo que se rompió en dos.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Reclamaba la pelirrosa. – Ahora tendremos que hacer todo de nuevo.

– ¿Tendremos? Es tu culpa por no escucharme.

– Qué testaruda eres. – Ya casi gritaban.

– Y tú eres una tonta sin cerebro.

– Idiota.

– Al menos tengo algo más que aire en mi cerebro.

– Já. Tú ni cerebro tendrás.

– ¿Quién daño el trabajo?

– Fue tú culpa.

– Según tú todo es mi culpa.

– Sí, eres una idiota que no piensa. Solo te pavoneas por aquí y allá creyéndote la más linda. Eres una engreída sin cerebro. Una arrogante y narcisista que crees que el mundo es tuyo. Crees que todos te deben amar por tu linda cara. Pero te informo algo, eso no es así.

Luka se quedó mirando a Miku sin creerse lo que le había dicho. – Y tú eres una… – Se sentía tan dolida que no hallaba que decir. ¿Miku la odiaba por eso? Pero, ella no se consideraba a sí misma así.

– ¡Ustedes dos! – La bibliotecaria se acercó a ellas. – Salen inmediatamente de aquí.

Luka se levantó de su silla y salió de la biblioteca como si nada, como si no le importaran los insultos de Miku, e incluso el trabajo. Pero tan pronto como estuvo afuera salió corriendo hacia el baño. No quería que nadie notara sus lágrimas.

Llegó a uno de los baños y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. La chica que siempre había amado en secreto durante toda la secundaria la odiaba. No había nada que hacer, además ella parecía muy interesada en Len o al menos eso le pareció en la biblioteca.

En un instante la pelirrosa sintió unos pasos y que se abría la puerta, por lo que corrió hacia una de las cabinas, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado.

Oyó pasos fuertes y luego como unas chicas comenzaban a hablar. – ¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa Miku? – Esa era la voz de Gumi, la cual sonaba muy enojada. Le pareció escuchar un gruñido, muy probablemente de Miku.

– ¿Es que no puedes controlar tu bocota? – Ahora podría jurar esa era Rin.

– Suéltame Gumi. – Reclamó la peliaqua.

– ¡Es que eres una cabeza hueca!

– No soy ninguna cabeza hueca. Simplemente no la soporto. – Ese comentario solo hizo que el dolor en el pecho de Luka incrementara.

– Sí, si lo eres. ¿Por qué no simplemente admites que te gusta? – Luka comenzó a pensar que quizás hablaban de otra cosa y no de ella. – Tú ni siquiera piensas esas cosas de ella.

– ¡No me gusta! – Habló medio indignada Miku. – Y sí pienso eso.

– Sí, si te gusta. Sabemos muy bien cómo eres, sobre todo cuando deseas algo. Siempre actúas de la misma forma.

– ¡Eso no es así! – Se defendía Miku. Luka detuvo completamente su llanto y se concentró en la conversación de las tres chicas.

– ¿Oh no? No recuerdas como te comportaste de histérica cuando querías ese osito de felpa. – Arremetió estaba roja de vergüenza por lo que le recordaban sus amigas.

– No me gusta Megurine y punto. Quien me interesa es Len.

– Eso es mentira. – Dijeron al unísono Gumi y Rin. – Si te gustara. – Continuo Rin. – Lo trataras peor que basura… mira Miku, por tu bien y el de esa chica debes aprender a lidiar con tus sentimientos.

– No tengo que aprender nada, porque no siento nada por ella.

– ¿Qué ganas negándolo? – Preguntó retóricamente Gumi.

– Nada. – Respondió Rin.

– ¡Piensen lo que quieran! Yo me voy. – Gritó casi que histérica Miku y luego se escuchó como alguien tiraba la puerta.

– Me pregunto cuando lo admitirá. – Comentó algo exasperada Rin.

– Creo que nunca. – Respondió Gumi. – Pero creo que presionándola no ganaremos nada. – Luego de esas palabras se volvió a escuchar cómo se abría y cerraba la puerta, solo que esta vez de forma delicada.

Luka no sabía que pensar, al parecer si tenía esperanzas. Al parecer a Miku le interesaban las chicas. Al parecer Miku correspondía sus sentimientos… aunque ella misma se los negara… intensamente. Todas las energías de la pelirrosa fueron recargadas, se prometió así misma que conquistaría a Miku, aún no sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

**Espero les haya gustado. No sé siento que me quedó medio raro jajaja Y pensar que tardé dos meses para escribir esto... Ah y sip será una historia dentro de otra y ambas serán Yuri jejeje...**

**.**

**Guest: Sorprendida con Miku tsundere? mmm he visto varias xD Me gusta más que Luka tsundere jejeje Lamento haber tardado tanto. Espero te guste el segundo capítulo.**

**KagamineIkumi: Aquí está! Espero te guste igual que el anterior cap ^^**

**serenity: Al fin encontré la inspiración jeje Espero te guste.**

**JM Scarlet: Gracias xD Me alegro que te gusten mis fics, jajaja yo también amo a Miku tsundere jajaja mmmm ya veremos que se le ocurrirá a Luka para conquistarla *rie maliciosamente* En fin, espero te haya gustado el cap xD**

**jako . s . mendoza: Oh vaya me consideras buena lectura? Gracias! Ah si ya veremos como avanza su "odio" jajaja.**

**hollierubin: Jajaja te pareció tierno? No sé que decir jajaja aquí la conti.**

**lenacastro731: Gracias! Aquí (al fin) la continuación xD**

**Kihara CJ: No has leído de Luka timida? jajaja hay varios fics. Aquí la conti y para que veas que no soy tan mala te aseguro que lo siguiente que publicaré es "el mundo nunca fue perfecto" xD **

**nagisa-chan: Aquí está! Ves que no tardé un año? jajaja see me gusta hacer cosas raras e inesperadas jajaja Gracias a ti por leer ^^ Espero te guste.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
